The Lone Hunter
by alexxandor76
Summary: When a vault dweller turned savior is on the verge of death, even the gods can't stand by. M for violence, possible lemons, and and worst of all, french! oh also, there will be LARP!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! I'm back in the figurative ring. I don't own RWBY or Fallout. Anyway, on to the story. Also if people could comment telling me who they think I should pair my main character with, that would be grand, questions will be answered, criticism will be heard. Also anyone who has read my other stories, I will be either rewrite them or keep em going, I don't know yet, anyway I'll let you guys go now.

"So I kicked him in the head until he was-" I cut the raider short with a crowbar to the back of the head. God, why do they always *say* that? A raider off to the side fires off a shotgun. Luckily, it only hits a glass window between me and himself. Fragments of powdered glass glides off my leather jacket. I duck down, now shielded by an old concrete wall. I pull out my black .45 auto. I count to three, stand up, hold my breath, and squeeze the trigger. My gun barks a shot.

Bang!

Bang!

Wait, I only shot once, not twice! I look down, blood soaking my white shirt in a spreading stain. Dammit! A raider stands a couple of feet further back than where the other one had been standing. He is holding a smoking Chinese number. Figures. I fall forward, and my vision fades around the edges. Then it goes white. "Damn... it..." I fall limply to the floor. Everything feels so heavy all of a sudden. Now what? Well?

"It will be alright," a voice echoes from the deepest part of the encompassing whiteness. It is barely a whisper, but I hear it all the same..

"Who are you? Mom? Amata? Hell,... Butch.. is that you?" I don't like the desperation in my own voice..

"No! Will you please open your eyes already?" The voice is lighthearted. Even a little childish. A hint of frustration gives it a slight edge though. Enough to make my eyes flutter open. Hair is the first thing to catch my eye, a deep shade of red, some shade of black cherry.

"Who are you?" a short girl asks. Her curious grey eyes look huge as they lock with my own.

"Steven, I'm Steven Ironheart.. Who are you?"

A toothy grin brightens her face.

"My name's Ruby Rose. It's _Weiss_ to meet you. _"_

I gape at her. She chuckles. 'What the Hell?' must have been written all over my face. "Don't worry about it..." she says.

"So... do you normally hang upside down in trees too? Its become a bit of a hobby of mine." Huh? Tree? I look up- or rather down- and a sea of green awaits my eyes. It is all around her feet. It stretches on and on. Up to the bark of the.. tree? Wow! It's all so... beautiful! I feel my legs weaken, "oh sh-". Then I collide with the bright green sea with a *thunk* as my head hits the ground.

I wake up facing a wall. Whatever I'm laying on is really comfortable! I roll over. A set of burning amber eyes are fixed on mine. I automatically reach for my 45 caliber, but its nowhere to be found.. Oh shit! The seemingly disembodied eyes flick down at a book ignoring my momentary panic. Oh, did I forget to mention? It's dark as Satan's underwear drawer down here-wherever "here" is? Well it is! I turn the light on my pip boy on. I scan the room.

"Will you *please* turn that off? There are sleeping people in the room!" I hear from the general direction of the middle of the room.

"Oh! Sorry!" I whisper. I click my light back off. I stumble around a bit as my eyes slowly adjust. My fingers find something round and cool, about waist height. Metal. A door knob! I turn it. The door opens without a sound.

A dimly lit hallway shows Ruby arguing with a girl. Her voice is hushed, but her gestures and body language are plenty clear enough. She is not happy. The other girl is even shorter then Ruby. Her heels show off perfect calves that seem to go on forever, but she is still shorter than Ruby. Her white hair is put up in a pony tail tied to the side of her head. It spills over a sparkly tiara. Everything about this girl screams "Princess", including her attitude towards the redhead I met earlier.

"No! He can NOT sleep on MY bunk!" Her voice is louder than Ruby's. "I have tests tomorrow, and I need my sleep!" fists balled, she stomps a heel for emphasis, completing my first impression of her.

"We can't just let a guest sleep on the FLOOR!" Ruby hisses. She stomps a foot too. Then both girls cross their arms. I am pretty sure they don't even know they are mimicking each others movements. I almost choke on a cough as I try to stifle the laugh that threatens to bubble from my lips. I can't help it. They are both adorable in their outrage!

"Well, why don't you just ask him?" Her eyes lift from Ruby's face, over Ruby's shoulder, and meet mine. Ruby and I jump simultaneously.

"Uhh.. Hi!"

I keep my face straight, but I can't keep the chuckle completely out of my voice.

"Hi." She replies. Her eyes twinkle.

The white haired girl arches a brow. "I am Weiss.. who might you be?" she asks.

"Steven."

An awkward silence lingers for a moment or two. I could have sworn I heard crickets chirping in the background. "..and I'm fine with sleeping on the floor. I've slept in worse places." I add. Anything to break that silence!

"No. No, that just won't do!" Weiss whisper-yells.

"Oh, I know!" Ruby shouts back.

Her hushed tones apparently completely forgotten. Weiss and I both shush her.

"Do you have a better idea, Ruby?"

"Well.. I know that Ozpin keeps camping supplies in the storage room. We could just borrow some!" she whispers.

"Oh! that's a splendid idea! Just Splendid! Let's just waltz into the storage room, steal a cot, and then just wander back out! The guards won't mind an unregistered guy you just "found in the forest" and two first years stealing Beacon property, now would they?" Weiss' voice drips sarcasm.

Then it hits me. Where the hell am I? Why am I even following two girls around? Why am I trying find a cot? Oh, and why-the-hell am I not DEAD? I mean, I've survived a lot, but Damn! I thought I was a goner!

Ten minutes of sneaking around corners in pajamas later, and we make it to a wooden door. It has a plaque that says 'Storage: Camping Supplies' written on it in bold black letters.

"See? No guards!" Ruby says smugly.

"Unless you've just jinxed us! Good job!" I whisper-yell.

"Oh! ..Sorry!" she raps on an unpolished wood baseboard near the floor. Seems I am not the only superstitious one..

"Hey! Who is there?" A flashlight whips around the corner. "Oh, you two! Out for coffee again?" Then he shines his light over me. "Who's your friend?" A gruff voice says without taking a breath or batting an eye. The burly guy wears a security uniform with the word 'Beacon Security' printed clearly in white lettering across his chest. He has that casual self assured posture that comes with enough time on the job. "I'm Steven, and uh.. I... I'm new here." I reply. Pearls of sweat must be clearly visible on my forehead, if the thunderous beating of my heart doesn't give me away.. "Oh, smooth move, Buster" I berate myself. "He's totally gonna believe that!"

"Oh okay. You didn't answer my question though. What're you kids doin' around the storage areas? You passed the cafeteria a couple 'o doors ago." He says.

Both girls relax visibly and the security guy cracks a grin. I feel my stomach unclench. "He couldn't get to sleep in his new dorm, so we went to get a cot instead! So he wouldn't have to sleep alone, just for the first night, you know?" Ruby says. Weiss and I facepalm.

"Oh, well, if that's all it is, you shoulda just said so! I'll unlock it for ya! Bring it back in the morning, alright?"

"Yes mister Boris." Weiss answers politely and maybe a little bit automatically. "Mister Boris" looks placated though. He smiles and walks towards the door. He unlocks it, and quickly returns with a folded green cot, and some bedding piled on top.

"Here ya go! Get yourself some sleep now, you'll need it!"

We head back to the dorm. That is what I must have woke up in earlier! When we enter, the room is completely dark. A different room?

".. then I hugged her, and she totally hugged me back!" I chuckle softly. Someone seemed to have had a better day than I'd had.. I turn my pip boy light to it's dimmest setting. It's just enough to see the outlines of the cot latches. I set it up smoothly. We trade good night wishes, and lay down. I stare at the black ceiling stretching above me. My mind still reeling. I have no answers! They come roaring back into my mind. Where the ever-loving-fuck am I?

That is the last coherent thought in my mind before I feel myself drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two everybody! Still no input on pairings, so what did you guys think of last chapter? I'd apreciate some input. Now on to the story!

I hear the quiet, fast paced patter of water hitting a shower floor somewhere nearby. My eyes open involuntarily. I sit up and take in my surroundings. Everything seems overly bright. Then I notice beds balanced on top of each other on either side of my head. They seem to be kept somewhat level by using books, strategically placed nicknacs, and sheer optimism. How they haven't fallen by now I will probably never truely understand. A dresser in the corner near the door has it's drawers hanging open. Most of the items that prop up the precariously balancing.. pile probably came out of those drawers. There are also a few posters of various bands that I don't recognise. On a wall directly across from me is a closed oak door. It's very similar to the main door. It must lead to the bathroom because as I get closer, the sounds of the shower gets louder. I peer through the window between the two 'bunk beds' and I can't believe my eyes. Trees! Actual growing trees! Grass too. Then I see the sky! Its so... BLUE! I could just stare for hours. Little bright white clouds drift slowly through that expanse of blue. I'd seen pictures, but to see them like that, just floating there.. Something taps me on the shoulder. I spin around in a flash. Sharp and with my arms up, ready for a fight. Her finger hovers in the air, and her eyes look huge. She must have noticed my relief, because she relaxes a little.

The hand comes down, and a faint blush spreads across her cheeks. The girl can't be a full inch shorter then me. Her long golden hair is still damp but dry enough to show it's color. I take in her lavender eyes, tight abdomen, and muscular legs are all in one look. She is so undeniably beautiful. Almost unreal. Her eyes narrow as she follows my gaze. I stutter trying to think of something -anything at all- to say to her. She smirks. It would have looked a little nasty on anyone else. On her, even that looks appealing.

"What's up, New Guy?"

Her voice sounded low and oozed a sultry confidence.

I grit my teeth a little. I'm not..

"Hi, New Girl!" I say matching her tone, "I'm not actually the new one here, you know!"

She chuckles at that.

"New to me."

I'm n.. yeah okay.

"Touche."

Her chuckle warmes to a real smile.

"I'm supposed to bring you to the Headmaster. Help you find your way. With being a new student at the school and all.."

She saunters towards the door. I remove my eyes from her.. everything, and stare at the ceiling- the carpet- anything. In my mind I still see her hips, her legs, her waist, her .. everything.. that is just heavenly.

"Hello... Remnant to Stevie!" The unnamed girl waves her hand in front of my face. I must have zoned out.

"Huh?" I say, "Oh sorry, thinking about stuff." I feel so lame...

"Okay, but let's get going already. You must be hungry, right? Let's stop by the cafeteria!" she rattles.

"I think I'll actually take you up on that."

After all.. breakfast with a pretty blonde, what could possibly go wrong? We leave the room, and I turn down a familiar hallway. It's brighter in daylight, but I still remember the way. I let her lead anyway. The view is well worth it. We arrive at a pair of doors with "Cafeteria" in bold black lettering. It makes a stark contrast to the white walls. We push past the doors and enter utter rampaging devastation. That is what those dark letters should have read: Galloping Chaos.

My companion eagerly jumps into the fray. I struggle to dodge the random foods and colorful cans of soda flying in my general direction. I set myself behind an overturned table. These guys play rough! Several unopened soda cans sit next to me in a neat pile. Innocently waiting for me to pick one up, and add to the masterpiece of mayhem that is the cafeteria. No. No no no. NO! I'm not a child! I've killed people! I don't act like a kid at Christmas. Why would I do something so... childish? The cans gleam in their little stack. A ginger kid in platemail goes flying by me. He crashes into the wall behind me with a shriek. Then he laughs. How long has it been since I've heard anyone laugh like that? Okay. The heck with this! Let's do this! I grab several cans and stick them in my pockets. Then I move to another table like the one I was hiding behind. Also overturned, but with a much better view of the room. A blonde boy dodges and moves into my line of sight. He holds a baguette. I don't know about eating that one for breakfast, but it seems to work pretty well as a cudgel! I take aim and throw three cans. Whap. Whap. Whap. Fwoosh! They all create fountains on inpact. Woah, these things.. Then the boy falls to the ground. Huh.

I grab his baguette and crack open one of the sodas not all shaken to Hell. It fizzes, and a little runs over my hand. I guzzle the whole thing down. Drops on my fingers and all. That's when I notice it.. what the Hell? Why isn't my geiger counter going off? I wave the can in front of my pip boy. Nope. Not a blip. No radiation! It's obviously on, and just as obviously reads no radiation. Wow! I didn't know you could clean radiation from cola! Whatever. It tastes great!

By the time I was done with my little internal monologue there were only two teams left standing. One team minus one member defending a makeshift fortress, and Ruby's team. I jump into the frey, throwing one of the homemade canister grenades at the wall. It blasts open, but I pry at it open with my 'sword' to get a little more out of it.

The first person I face is a boy with black hair with a pink streak, he has two smaller loaves of bread. I block his first two hits with my own baguette. parrying him to my side, I slam two 'grenades' into his back. I stagger a bit myself, but he's down and isn't getting back up. My moment of satisfaction is cut short by a sizable watermelon flying inches past my head, followed by insane laughter. Turning, I see a red-head with several baguettes cackle gleefully. What's up with all the bread? The owner of the rather scary laugh is no taller then Weiss. Her short ginger hair sweeps forward as she's swinging a metal bar with a watermelon on the end. "Kill the intruder!" she shouts. Then she laughs loudly as she swings the morning-melon-star at my head in an arc. A shiver skitters up my spine. I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley! Red-head throws a baguette, and I take it to the chest. Better than a Melon tipped morningstar to the head!

I wonder if maybe I'm a little in over my head when I struggle to keep my balance. I feel myself tilt a little more as a turkey comes to my aid. I turn and see the blonde from earlier. She has two roast turkeys. One on each of her fists. One of them is the one touching my side, stopping me from falling on my behind. She grins. What is -wrong- with this school? Whatever! I'm not about to turn down help! I straighten myself, then we both charge back in with a roar. I block the first couple of swings from the bread weilding red-head. Then she kicks me in the knee. I might not actually know the rules to this game, but I distinctly feel she just broke one, or at least dislocated some along with my kneecap. I lock my knees and hit her in the stomach with my 'sword'. There! Then I hug her. I watch confusion flit across her face. I can't hold back a smile as I pull all of the pins on my 'grenades'..

Next thing I know im looking at a glass ceiling. Soda drips down lazily. I'm flat on my back, and my muscles scream with the slightest movement. Then a stern face floats into my field of vision. Keen eyes boring into mine. Uh-oh.

"Your first day here, and you get into a fight." He says, "Are you looking to get yourself expelled before being admitted to my school?"

Gulp! I sit up a little, whether my muscles like it or not.

He paces a bit, but his eyes stay glued to mine.

"Most of my students are not quite that efficient."

"I didn't start it!"

"You certainly joined in."

"No one was actually hurt on my account."

I wasn't actually completely sure of that to be honest. I didn't hear any sirens though, neither ambulance nor law enforcement. I figured I was probably telling the truth.

"Hmm.. I'll grant you that." He stops pacing long enough to look me over head to toe. "Here's what, I think I'll give you my aproval to become a student here. Most of your classes will be alongside your new.. friends. Save, of course, for some of the more obvious ones." he says.

"Like which?" I ask.

"Basic Dust. Auric Control. You know, that sort of thing.." he answers matter of factly. I just have enough time to think "Auric what? Dust? What's all THAT?" when the lines around his eyes crinkle. He laughs, deep and hearty, and I feel my cheeks start to burn. Right, walked right into that one, didn't I?

"Okay, so can I take a history class then?"

"Certainly," Laughter still lurks in those crows feet in the corners of his eyes,"You look like you have questions?"

"Yes! Where -the Hell- am I?"

I take a breath.

He says nothing.

"Sir." I add.

He still says nothing.

"Look, there are actual -growing- trees here! And grass! And puffy white pillows in the sky, the blue sky! There is no atomic residue in anything, none! Not anywhere! I.. Yes, I need answers!"

His eyes widen for only a fraction of a second, but I see it. Surprise. The freaking Headmaster has NO IDEA what's going on either! I groan.

He gets over his surprise quickly enough though. His face slides smoothly back into the mild expression of interest he wore earlier. Nothing else. I wish I had a poker face like his! I wonder what it means for him to loose control of it for even a moment, like he just did.

Then he nods. He looks like he is answering a question. His own, mine, or maybe even the ones I didn't ask, I don't know.

"Tell me," He asks me quietly, "What -exactly- do you mean by 'atomic residue'? It seems you may have more answers than I do, young man."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I'm here with another chapter, I can't wait to hear everyone's reactions to this chapter, now on to answering questions!

Zombieslayers: everything in this story has a purpose, there is a very good reason they blindly accepted it, but it would reveal too much, so I can't tell you my friend.

Guest: your comment made me laugh my ass off, thank you for the laugh, but my effort with this character is to not put him into the story Jesus steel strong, that way he can grow with the story, I would say the courier in this story is like level five around.

That's all from me for now, Please let me know what you think, I love reading what you guys send me, so review away, thank you all, now on to the story!

After our talk, Ozpin let me go for the day, my classes start tommorow. Before I knew it i was out of his clockwork office and clunking up a flight of metal stairs, a metal door awaits me at the top, i turn the handle, light pours into the room like water from a faucet. I walk out to the rooftop over looking the lively campus, crimson forest, and the peaceful city, not a bit of radiation scorched dirt in sight, everything is just so... alive. I pop a VCH tape out of my coat pocket, i slide it into the recieving end of my pip boy. I sigh, a mellow drum beat opens into the soft voice of frank sinatra, i sing along "fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars." i take a breath, "let me see what spring is like on, jupiter and mars." a breath again, "in other words, hold my hand, in other words, baby kiss me." i catch my breath, "fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more." i take a breath just as i hear the door creak, i pull my pistol and point it at the door, music still playing. I point for a solid couple minutes, long enough for the song to finish and change tracks to a nat king cole song, i hit the pause button, taking a few steps towards the door, i turn the handle and pull the door, several girls and boys come tumbling through. "heh, well this akward..." Ruby says, "I'm sorry..." the red head from the food fight says, shes not too bad looking herself, she has really well toned muscles, well kept scarlet hair put back into a pont tail, a really long pony tail, her emerald almost glowing eyes captivating to the point that i can't help but stare, her face is built like a model, glistening lips, sharp chin, pale but not too pale skin, a strong yet sharp nose, her neck is slim but it reminds anyone looking that she is no dainty flower, but a skilled warrior.

I peel my eyes from her, "what are you guys doing up here?" i say, the blonde boy that i also recognise from the battle speaks up, "we wanted to invite you to the RWBY JNPR movie night, since you're a part of team RWBY now, we figured it would only be right, also no one has had the chance to meet you for an extended amount of time, so we figured it would be fun... and stuff." He's really akward, but he's friendly, why not! "alright, i'll come, sounds like fun." they all leap up, "Okay, follow us, we're going to our dorm room for movie night." the taller red head says, "whatever you say sunshine." i say as we all start to decend the flights of stairs. Before long we pass by the dorm team RWBY and i stay, the door across the hall is theirs, funny, i didn't see that last night... we all walk through the door and are greeted by a very clean room, very orginized, a complete contrast from the utter chaos of the dorm across the hall. We all take a seat in a homely part of the room with colorful bean bag chairs surrounding a television more sophisticated then i've ever seen, i sit down and both red heads sit on either side of me, while the blonde girl lays in my lap, why... the boy i knocked out earlier pops a disk into an odd looking vch player... the television starts playing, as it starts, it sounds like the commercials before the movie is being recorded in the same room, and the tv is so vivid, and it has... color. I've never scene anything like it... ever. A menu opens, they turn on 'subtitles' and start the movie. The movie starts, it opens with a stunning action scene that has me on the edge of my seat, the effects are so realistic, "hey, Steve?" i hear as a small finger pokes my shoulder blade, "huh?" i answer, almost completely captivated by the movie, "do you have any cookies?" she responds hesitantly. I peel my eyes from the movie to operate my pip boy, after a second or two of turning knobs and tapping buttons, a box with a dusty label that reads 'frosted hills' materializes in my hand, thats the ticket! I take a handful out then pass the box to her. I go back to the movie. About an hour into the movie i have three snoozing girls piled on me... the movie is near its final scenes, the others are sitting in other areas, some were sitting on their beds, but i'm just sitting here, watching a beautifully filmed and voiced movie, with popcorn in my lap and sleeping girls piled on me, the room was dimmed, almost dark, i haven't had dinner yet. I squint at the wall clock, 6:45... why the hell is it so dark?! i look at the windows, the curtains are pulled, that would be why, i got here around twoish. The movie ends and the credits roll. The scary ginger hops from her bed and flicks on the light, then pulls open the curtains, light shines through and everyone shields their eyes, all but the ging of course. "wakey wakey campers, its dinner time!" she shouts enthusiastically. We all groan a lazy yay. "cmon, dinners not gonna eat itself!" she shouts, we all mozey out. I follow the group to the cafeteria, the doors are pushed away by Yang and Ruby, the room is a stark contrast to earlier, the tables are all neatly aligned, the floors are spotless, the walls don't have a hint of the earlier food masacre. We walk through the crowd to the food tables, everyone starts piling on food, none of it sets my geiger counter off... ood. As i start grabbing food, i hear a dainty voice with a ring of a british accent, "ow! Stop it! That hurts!" i set my plate down and follow the sound, when i arrive i see an infuriating yet interesting sight, a boy, taller and more muscular then me, pulling on the ears of a bunny girl... wait what? He pulls on her ears, "see? I told you they were real!" the boy says, a couple other guys laugh. I walk up behind the guy, then i tap him on the shoulder, "huh?" he asks, i punch him in the solar plexus, he doubles over, i pull him into a head lock, "i hate bullies." i bring his head down on my knee, hard. I let him out of the head lock, then round house him in the rear, he falls forward, out cold. Three guys come out from the crowd and pick the sorry sod up and carry him away, not unlike a potatoe sack, i turn and the girl is long gone, well so much for showing gratitude to your hero... i walk back to the food table and grab my food, where did the group go? I look around for a bit until i spot the red head from earlier, i set my food down and wave at her. "Hello." she says, we both walk towards each other, stopping with only a couple feet between us, she's now in her uniform, the thing fits every curve perfectly, she's like a model but twice as deadly i'd guess. "What's your name? I'm Allen." i say, a warm smile embraces her face, it really suits her. "I'm Phyrra, nice to meet you Allen, where are you from?" she asks, oh shit... "um, Ivalresh... it's a country to the north..." i answer, where did that come from? Ivalresh? It sounds like some fantasy land with elves and magic and stuff, whatever... "hmmm, i've never heard of it before, please tell me about it." she asks, i freeze up, come on Steve! Think! "its very... dead, there aren't alot of trees, or grass, or much of anything, i hear there used to be, long before i was born, there aren't alot of people in the village i came from, but they were kind at times... what about you?" i ask.

"Mistral, a country west of here, its very... grassy, there isn't much else though, other then the cities, i've never been a big fan of cities, i'd much rather look at trees and flowers, chrysathemums are my favourites, then lilies, hey... do you have a minute?" she asks. "i have all night, why?" i answer, "i know a really nice place i want to show you."

That's a wrap folks, also, Zombiefan100's Crossing of two stories is one of my favourite fallout/rwby crossover fics you guys should go check it out, Enuncia's Bunny and Bully is another super good one, and probably the cutest and feels producing is The Gamer by Ballsdeep69, have a nice time everyone! and I'll see you all next chapter!


End file.
